


Only Love Before War

by B3bita_LatinaLover98



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3bita_LatinaLover98/pseuds/B3bita_LatinaLover98
Summary: Patroclus and Achilles begin to explore a relationship further than just best friends.





	1. Only Love Before War

Achilles had just come back from training. His post pubescent muscle tone was glaringly obvious to Patroclus who just stared with yearning. His body was glowing with gold light in that way only a blessed hero of the gods managed to contain. There was a slight hint of sweat over Achilles’ exposed skin that made him look even more glorious. Patroclus was creating medicinal remedies that Chiron had been teaching him since his unwelcome arrival in the mountains when he noticed Achilles coming his way.

“Hey,” Achilles said casually as he walked up to a distracted Patroclus.

Patroclus blinked in realization that he had been staring and quickly yelped a “Hi” in return as he bowed his head away from the godlike boy and turned his attention to the pot in front of him.

“What are you making?” Achilles asked as he sat down gracefully across from Patroclus and bit down on an apple that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Uh, just an herbal medicine that Chiron showed me how to make. He says it’s a remedy you give to warriors who are in extreme pain.”

Achilles stopped chewing on his apple and grew stony faced. A silence fell over the two boys that made it clear they were both thinking the same thing. All of this training, although blissful, had an end in sight. It was hard to forget why the boys were up in the mountains, especially with that ever present prophecy that engulfed Achilles’ future. Both boys looked at each other, and without words understood the damned existence one of them was living. Achilles offered the apple to Patroclus who took it with both hands and could only think that this apple had already been in Achilles’ beautiful, sculpted mouth. He took a bite and went to give it back to Achilles who refused with a hand wave.

“I’m going for a swim,” Achilles stated as he unfolded his perfectly intertwined legs and stood up. “Would you like to join me?”

Patroclus almost choked on the bite he had taken as images of Achilles lying on the beach bare to the world raced across his mind. He had a coughing fit that made Achilles smile with just a slight upturn of his lips.

When Patroclus could finally take a full breath of air he replied, “Um, yeah. Sure. This needs to boil for a few hours anyway, and I need a break from hunching over all morning.” Why was he having to make excuses to be with his friend? Where was all of this bashfulness coming from?

“Chiron won’t be upset you’re not keeping watch of his herbs?” Achilles asked teasingly.

“I don’t think so. You know he would probably love that I was doing something physical and not just taking up room in the cave,” Patroclus explained, not fully understanding the playful banter. “Alright, then let’s head down to the lake. It’s a nice day out and I want to enjoy it, not just train until Chiron thinks I’m done.”

Side by side, they walked to the lake that was framed with dangling trees that offered a variety of fruits that hung just at arm’s reach. The sand was fine and came close to being as gold and beautiful as Achilles, but not quite. The water was calm, as there was barely a breeze, but the water still glistened as it reflected the cloudless sky. One could forget all else in the presence of this glorified pond. Patroclus almost felt bad that they were about to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. That is until he looked over and saw that Achilles was already undressing. Everything paled in comparison to the presence of the boy who could only be described as godly. Every curve of his body was perfectly sculpted and every movement exemplified muscles that contracted and extended with purpose. No motion was without reason. From the way he dug his toes in the sand and sighed to the way his belly stretched as he stretched his arms up towards the skies praising Apollo for the soft glow of the sun. It wasn’t until Achilles looked over at Patroclus with a confused looked that Patroclus realized that he was still fully clothed and had just watched Achilles strip down without even looking away or blinking.

Achilles chuckled, bringing his arms down, “Your clothes are going to get awful wet. I would take them off if I were you. Besides, the sun feels amazing when there’s nothing between you and it.” With that he took off in a sprint that left Patroclus stunned with an “I know” caught in his throat.

Patroclus watched as Achilles dove into the water gracefully and with the smallest of splashes. He was an athlete through and through. This jerked Patroclus awake and made him take off his clothes quickly so as not to let Achilles see him. Why was he so shy? They had seen each other naked so many times, but now there was an obvious tension between the two that both were aware could not be ignored for much longer. Patroclus trotted rather than sprinted towards the water and swam towards the bobbing head that was Achilles. He couldn’t help but notice as Achilles watched him swim towards him with a peculiar look in his eye that Patroclus could only describe as amusement. Once he caught up he puffed out a “Hey”.

“You’re a very powerful swimmer.” Achilles pointed out.

“Thanks,” Patroclus replied, stunned at the observation, “Who would have thought that the all amazing Achilles would recognize greatness in others” he jested.

Achilles just laughed, a sound that left Patroclus starry eyed and giggling as well.

“Aren’t you a confident one?” he replied with a grin on his face as he easily treaded water.

“Always,” Patroclus said, placing his fists on his hips and letting himself sink dramatically with a puffed out chest. This caused another fit of laughter between the two that led to horseplay for the next moments.

Achilles finally got Patroclus in a bear hug from behind to keep his arms still, making Patroclus surrender. As Achilles let go and Patroclus turned to face him Achilles closed the space between them and place a hand on Patroclus’ upper arm, holding himself steady. Where there was thrashing and a commotion before, now there was calm. That look of amusement was back in Achilles’ eyes which Patroclus now realized was actually anticipation. Without saying a word, Patroclus leaned forward and stopped an inch away from Achilles’ nose with a sharp inhale and a glance straight into Achilles’ eyes. He was met with a gaze that he had never seen before: lustful need. With this he closed the distance and met Achilles’ lips with his and reached a hand behind Achilles’ neck, holding on tight.


	2. Freedom on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to take it slow, but not before sharing some long overdue kissing.

Patroclus was the first to break the kiss. Both were left panting slightly from the exertion of staying afloat and the sudden rush of emotions that followed the passionate gesture. Patroclus had never been kissed before and Achilles had never had a kiss like it. They had fit so perfectly and the magnitude of what just happened was very clear in both the boys’ faces as they gazed at each other will equal parts wonder and stun. Without another word and what seemed like a single heart beat later, Achilles held onto Patroclus and pressed his lips against Patroclus’ once more. Patroclus easily reciprocated and started swimming towards the shore while still holding onto Achilles. Their bodies worked in perfect unison as they got closer to the sandy beach they had been standing on not too long ago. When they could finally touch the floor with their feet they stood up, chest deep in water. They stood there holding tight, Patroclus supporting Achilles by one forearm and waist and Achilles grabbing a handful of mousy brown hair and lower back. Achilles began backing Patroclus out of the water by gently tugging at his hair and pressing his body against his. It was then that Patroclus felt Achilles’ arousal and became fully aware of what was happening. 

Patroclus pulled back, eyes shooting open just as Achilles had coaxed Patroclus’ mouth open for a deeper kiss.   
“Wait” he gasped.

“What? What’s wrong?” Achilles asked in a daze, his eyes slowly opening.

“Nothing, I just…” he trailed off, gripping tighter on Achilles’ arm. “I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time and just now realized how much you might have wanted it as well.”

“Patroclus, you can be so dense sometimes” Achilles smiled and kissed the tip of nose, followed by his left cheekbone, then the right, he trailed his jawline with a quick lick which made Patroclus sigh and gasp in surprise. “I have been dreaming about this since the moment you showed up at the mountain. The things I’ve wanted to do with you, I was terrified to say anything in case you didn’t feel the same way. But now I have my answer,” with this he bent his head down to meet Patroclus’ neck and licked followed by a hard bite that made Patroclus shiver and become all too aware of the excitement between his legs which he registered with a groan. 

At this point the water was only waist deep They continued walking, this time Patroclus was pushing Achilles out of the water and making sure that they were pressed together. They fit so well together, Patroclus stood just below Achilles’ forehead which meant that he had to tilt his head ever so slightly upwards to meet his lips making it so that their chest touched in all the right places and their hips were level with each other so that when they walked like they were, the friction between them was unbearable. They finally got the shore and Achilles had once again begun to open the kiss when Patroclus managed to gently shove Achilles down, who fell gracefully, of course, on the sand and straddle him as he kept eye contact. 

“Happy?” Achilles teased looking down at the place their bodies met.

“With you, always” he replied lovingly.

“Gods, you’re beautiful” Achilles pondered aloud.

Patroclus felt extra exposed with that comment and unknowingly threw is arms around his body in an attempt to cover his body. He broke eye contact and blushed a light pink, unable to say anything in return. Achilles gently grabbed his hands and placed them on his own chest, holding them there. 

“This is for you. I am yours. No matter what my future holds, I will always be glad that we met and that whatever future is left for me… it was time spent with you,” with that he lifted each hand and kissed the palm of each hand, slowly pulling and kissing up one arm to make Patroclus lay on top of him. 

Patroclus was now nose to nose with this beautiful boy and all he could manage to say was, “You’re perfect.”

With that, Patroclus bent down all the way to meet Achilles half way and immediately opened his mouth to let Achilles give him the kiss he had been yearning for. Patroclus felt tongues meet as his was caressed carefully and with interest. It wasn’t too much and light enough to leave him wanting more. Achilles made a beckoning motion with his tongue inside of Patroclus that ran across the roof of his mouth, making Patroclus exhale in pleasure. They parted the kiss with a slight pop, but not before Patroclus got a hold of Achilles’ bottom lip by sucking it into his mouth then nibbling as he pulled away. 

“Bite me harder” Achilles sighed, eyes still closed.

Patroclus was happy to comply and again, sucking in Achilles’ bottom lip, bit down and pulled away. Achilles’ body jerked upwards, causing movement between their two bodies that made Patroclus throw his head back and gasp in surprise. 

“Did I hurt you?” Achilles asked, snapping out of his trance immediately.

“No, no, you’re fine,” Patroclus giggled, “I just wasn’t expecting that response.”

“Oh, okay good.” With that Achilles sat up with Patroclus still on his lap and simply gazed into the other boy’s eyes. Admiring the softness that he still had. Where Achilles had developed a strong jaw line and a hard nose, Patroclus was the perfect mix of a feminine softness while still maintaining masculine qualities. Achilles’ only thought was that after he was gone, Patroclus would have no problem finding a man or woman to love and take care of him. That made Achilles very happy and more at peace with his own death. They both still had their hands on each other: Achilles on Patroclus’ thighs, and Patroclus had his hands woven behind Achilles’ neck.

“Yes?” Patroclus finally wondered.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

“Oh.” He blushed a violent red, “Well I love being here with you… too”

Achilles kissed the tip of Patroclus’ nose.

“Are you okay with us taking it slow?” Achilles asked. “There is really no rush. I mean, there kind of is, but can we pretend there isn’t? We can take it slow and make it wonderful.”

“I would really like that. Like I said before, I’ve wanted this for so long that you wanting it too was quite overwhelming,” Patroclus responding and his head added Then we can also fall in love slowly as if we have all the time in the world.

“Okay” Achilles said with a goofy grin. He leaned in for one last kiss which Patroclus, again, met half way. The kiss soft and gentle, one full of promises of more to come. They both inhaled through their noses at the same time which made them smile as they kissed and finally broke away.

“We should head back. I’m sure my medicinal herbs are dust by now,” Patroclus jested.

“Alright,” Achilles said with a sarcastic eye roll and a smirk.

Patroclus gave Achilles one last kiss on the cheek and stood up off of him, giving Achilles a hand. Both boys went to their clothes to get dressed. It was then that Patroclus realized how much he no longer cared that Achilles had seen him completely nude. In such a short period of time, he became incredibly comfortable with his best friend… lover? Pushing that last part out of his mind, he was very happy as he got changed and kept catching Achilles stealing glances his way. When they were both dressed they walked hand and hand back to the cave.

As they got close to the cave, Patroclus went to let go of his hand so that Chiron wouldn’t see them, but Achilles held on tight. “Let the gods see that we are together. Nothing can keep us apart, my dear Patroclus.”

With that they walked back to the cave to tend to the pot Patroclus had left behind. Both smiling as they reveled in each other’s presence and the glow of what had passed on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is going to be an ongoing work since I want them to take it slow. In the book I loved their moment in the cave, but I would really like to build up to it since LGBTQ people are always oversexualized in my opinion.


	3. Mother Thetis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles' mom stops by for a rather unpleasant visit. Achilles defends his love for Patroclus, but Thetis is desperate to save her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sadder than I intended, but this is what I imagined when Achilles goes to talk to Thetis.

It had been two weeks since the first kiss at the beach and since then, they hadn’t gotten to see each other privately too often due to Chiron’s extensive training. The times they did spend together were glorious though. If they weren’t lying awake talking about the stars and the natural order of things, they were simply in silence holding hands. Chiron had taken notice that the boys had gotten closer, but didn’t question it; as long as it didn’t interfere with their training, he was happy for them. This encouraged the boys to confidently continue with their newfound relationship.

 

After long days of the training, they would go back to the beach and splash around with youthful glee. No matter how long they were out there, they wouldn’t get tired: no matter how long they were swimming or laying on the beach.

 

It was on one particular day that slowly turned into an evening that Achilles’ mother showed up to interrupt a very peaceful scene. Patroclus and Achilles were laying on the beach only a few feet away from the water. Patroclus had his head on Achilles’ chest with one arm lazily draped around his waist and the other tucked underneath his own body, burrowed slightly in the sand for comfort. Achilles was holding Patroclus with one arm and the other was behind his head as he gazed up into the fading sky. Their bodies were pressed together with Patroclus having one leg bent slightly on top of Achilles’ prone body. Patroclus was making shapes all around Achilles’ chest, accidently flicking a nipple which solicited a quiet, almost inaudible gasp from his lover. This only make Patroclus giggle which would make Achilles playfully tug on Patroclus’ hair, followed by a kiss to the top of his head.

 

One of the times Achilles went to kiss his head, Patroclus looked up and instead caught his lips with his own and held the gentle kiss. It was at this moment that Thetis showed up, not in a rage, nor in an unpleasant way, just appeared with her smell of salty sea breeze and the brisk wind that followed to accompany her harsh demeanor. It was the taste of salt that caught Patroclus’ attention first, making him pull away and immediately make eye contact with the goddess. He sat up quickly, followed my Achilles whose pleasant mood was quietly exchanged for one of mild annoyance at the interruption.

 

Thetis had yet to say a word and Patroclus was already too stunned to do anything but sit there, attempting to hide his naked body from the fiery eyes of this terrifying being. Achilles simply stood, took Patroclus by the hands to join him to stand and went over to their clothes to start dressing. Achilles positioned them so that Patroclus’ back was turned to Thetis and Achilles was facing her so he could look at her while the other boy was preoccupied. After changing as quickly as possible – not Achilles, he took his time – the boys walked back over to the goddess and respectfully acknowledged her presence.

 

“Mother,” Achilles greeted sternly.

 

“Thetis,” Patroclus bowed his head and avoided eye contact.

 

“Hello, son,” she replied, completely ignoring Patroclus. “I have been trying to speak with you, but it seems you have forgotten about me. Seeing as you were so…” she took a quick glance in Patroclus’ direction, “…distracted, I thought I would come by and save you the journey.”

 

“How considerate of you. I can think of no better time to properly introduce Patroclus to you. He came all this way to be with me and he is no distraction, he is a welcome companion”

 

Patroclus had not lifted his gaze from the ground. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he looked up, more in surprise, seeing as he was being introduced and with such high regards.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances,” he trailed off as Thetis met his gaze and made it clear without uttering a sound that he was not welcome in this conversation.

 

“I’m going to head back to the cave, I have to work on my medicines and speak with Chiron. Thetis, it was wonderful meeting you.”

 

Patroclus looked at Achilles, nodded his head, and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder as Achilles was about to tell him to stay. Patroclus did not want to be there and he communicated that to Achilles with a gentle squeeze to the shoulder as he left.

 

Achilles watched as his lover walked away towards the cave. When he could no longer see him, he turned to his mother.

 

“Why did you have to send him off?”

 

“I did no such thing, he said it himself: he needed to go back.”

 

“You know as well as I do that he left because of you.”

 

“Insolent boy! How dare you speak to me this way,” she scolded as he walked over to confront her. “Just because you have been blessed by the gods and must fulfill a prophecy you think you can speak to me this way? I am still a goddess, and more importantly your mother.”

 

“So what is it that you need to speak to me about, mother?” he inquired in order to change the conversation away from Patroclus.

 

“My son, I have come to persuade you to forget about Troy.”

Silence.

 

“And more importantly, that boy Patroclus. He is nothing but a pawn in this war that will result in your demise.”

 

Silence.

 

“I do not know what role he is to play, but I know that if you continue the way you are, I am certain that your fate will be inescapable. My son, I love you too much to not insist that you leave this mountain and go back with your father. Live in peace. May this war pass you by and your name remembered through children and grandchi-”

 

“Enough,” Achilles whispered. “You think I’m going to stop loving Patroclus because you order me to? That it’s really possible to escape my fate? I am going to die no matter what. That is very clear to me and you are not about to take away the one ray of happiness that this prophecy allows. Do you think I’m going to Troy to have my name remembered? That if I had it my way I wouldn’t live my days happy with the man I love until the very end? You say I am blessed, but we both know I have been cursed. The gods have created a pawn that cannot escape their fate. They have condemned me to kill Hector even though I have no reason to. So, no. No, I will not desist from being with the person I chose to love. I cannot resist my future, but this I can choose. This I can enjoy because he is my one reminder that I may still live for me, not a greater purpose. You are selfish if you think I can elude or outrun my prophecy simply because you love me. I love you too, mother, but I understand what must be done and if you do love me how you say you do, you will not tell me again to forget Troy or Patroclus.”

 

Silence.

 

“May the gods witness that I tried. I do love you, son, but I cannot do as you ask. That goes against everything I want for you.”

 

“Then you should leave until you can.”

 

Thetis broke the eye contact that they had been holding throughout the whole conversation. She sighed deeply, took one step forward, and embraced Achilles. He hugged back reluctantly, but it was over very quickly. Stepping away from him, she turned to leave. With one last look behind her shoulder, she vanished into sea spray that left the smell of salt behind.

 

Achilles sat down hard on the sand and began to weep. This was the first time he had every cried over his dilemma. It wasn’t until he saw what he had to lose by dying that he was struck with grief that comes from losing the one you love. He couldn’t bear to think how Patroclus was going to feel after he was gone. That is why they had both decided to make the most of their situation and enjoy the present, since they knew what Troy held for Achilles. He knew the consequences of getting involved in the war, but it was now more real than ever that the time was almost upon them and the boy he loved was to make certain that Achilles met his fate. What kind of treachery had the gods concocted for him? How dare they make them go through all of this and then praise their own clever ingenuity.

 

Achilles’ sadness slowly turned into rage which dried his tears, sobering him up. Taking deep breaths, he calmly regained his composure and laid out flat on the beach to look up at the stars. He closed him eyes and tried to imagine a normal life where none of this was happening. How different would he be? Would his mother love him the same? Would he have met Chiron? He would never have received the training that he had. Would he have met Patroclus?

 

This thought made him sit up with a start and quickly throw the idea out of his head. There was no way he could think like that. Not meeting him seemed impossible. With this in his mind, he stood up to walk back to the cave where Patroclus was no doubt waiting for his return.

 

_Oh sweet, wonderful Patroclus_. He thought. _His beautiful, soft face. Hands so gentle they seemed to be made to heal. He’s perfect. Everything from his wonderful brown eyes to way he hunches over his work trying to master the new remedy Chiron had taught him. His skin is unbearably smooth, untarnished by the wounds of battle practice. What little scars he has are accompanied by a childhood anecdote or an act of clumsiness. I love him. I do. The gods may take my life, but they will not take this away from me. If loving him means certain death, then may Hades lead my soul to the River Styx._


	4. A night of firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone at last. After Achilles meets with his mother, he goes back to the cave where he is met with a pleasant welcome by Patroclus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some more PG-13 material and is one of many to come of these encounters. It does have a strange cliffhanger, but I was getting a little carried away and wanted to think about where I wanted this chapter to go. I will get back asap to finish. Apologies for the virtual blue balls.

By the time Achilles reached the cave it was almost completely dark outside. Patroclus was belly-down facing away from the entrance. He looked peaceful while he slept. His breathing was even as his body was splayed across the soft bedding and a small line of drool was starting to trickle down the side of his mouth. Achilles sat down next to him and watched as Patroclus stirred slightly, turned his head towards Achilles and repositioned with one leg tucked towards his chest and the other stretched out.

 

He was beautiful. _How did someone like him fall in love with someone like me? What have I done to deserve his love?_

As if Patroclus was able to hear Achilles’ internal line of questioning, he slowly opened his eyes and squinted in the darkening cave.

 

“Hi,” he whispered, freshly groggy from just waking up.

 

“Hi,” Achilles smiled back.

 

“You okay?” Patroclus asked starting to sit up.

 

“Yes…” he paused, “Actually, I don’t know.”

 

Patroclus placed a hand on Achilles’ shoulder as he rubbed his own eyes from the drowsiness.

 

“Do you need to talk about it?”

 

“Not right now. I’m just exhausted at the moment, really” Achilles replied.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep. I finished up my brews and was waiting up for you. I was beginning to get worried, but thought it would be ill-advised to go looking for you. As I was waiting I don’t know what came over me, but I was suddenly very tired and the next thing I knew I was waking up to you.”

 

“You’re okay. My mother can be very…draining.” Achilles looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes for fear that they would shout at Patroclus everything that Thetis had said to him. He did not feel like bringing it up once more and less with him.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need to talk about anything?” Patroclus lifted Achilles’ chin with the hand that was previously resting on his shoulder. His gaze was now fully focused and filled with concern.

 

“I’m sure. Let’s get some rest. Gods know what Chiron will have us do in the morning,” he tried to say cheerfully.

 

“Alright, as long as you’re not lying. Let’s get to sleep.”

 

Patroclus placed his hand on Achilles’ chest and moved over on the bedding to make room for Achilles who reluctantly followed and began to remove his clothes. He began to get up to get different, cleaner clothes to put on but was held back by a light grip on his wrist pulling him down. No words had been spoken, but there was a tension that had been present for days between them starting from the first day they kissed. It dawned on Achilles that this had been the first time in weeks that he and Patroclus were by themselves for a night. Chiron was not in the cave or sleeping outside.

 

No words needed to be exchanged for Patroclus’ intentions to become clear. Achilles sat back down and turned to face Patroclus. He was still holding onto his wrist lightly and was now staring at Achilles with an intensity that neither boy knew he had. He looked down at where they were connected and slowly released his arm while letting his fingers run up his arm to cup his face. Achilles hadn’t moved, but the moment he felt the hand on his cheek, he bent his head into it and let himself close his eyes at the gentle touch. He reached his own hand up to his cheek to hold the hand that was so carefully placed on his face. Patroclus cupped the other side of his face with the other hand and leaned in for a kiss. Achilles immediately returned it and let both of his hands land on Patroclus’ hips and squeezed gently.

 

At this point, Achilles was in the underwear from earlier and Patroclus was still fully clothed. As Achilles grabbed his hips, Patroclus inhaled sharply through his nose so as to not interrupt the connection. Achilles understood this to be a sign of pleasure so he opened his mouth slightly to allow Patroclus access to him. He immediately responded by gently licking Achilles’ bottom lip before reconnecting and letting their tongues meet inside their mouths. For a long time, this is all they did, enjoying each other’s presence and touch. Patroclus would run his hands through his hair and fist a bunch of it at the base of Achilles’ neck in response to his moans. Hands wandered between them, but never touching below the waist.

 

Achilles, no longer able to hold back, began to tug at Patroclus’ clothes, who was more than ready to oblige to the obvious need for both of them to be in equal stages of undress. His clothes were removed slowly by Achilles who kissed the newly exposed skin as it came into view after pulling the clothes up over his head. Patroclus was slowly laid down on his back as kisses were placed from his jaw to his hips. The only thing left between him and his lover was a thin cloth that had begun to tent due to Achilles careful ministrations.

 

Achilles eased his way back up Patroclus’ body and lowered himself gently onto him so that they were face to face. Their legs were staggered in such a way that the upwards movement of Achilles meeting Patroclus caused a gasp to escape Patroclus’ lips from the sensation of their bodies being so close together. This made Achilles smirk and roll his hips with more intention. Patroclus all but squirmed underneath him and buried his face into his neck so he could kiss and suck at whatever skin he could get to. He pulled Achilles down closer to him, wrapping his arms all the way around him and rolling his own hips to meet his. Achilles had his arms outstretched past Patroclus’ head now and would alternate between grabbing Patroclus’ hair and guiding his hands down to his own ass to encourage Patroclus to touch whatever he wanted.

 

“Scratch me,” Achilles sighed into Patroclus’ ear. “Don’t be gentle.”

 

Patroclus did not hesitate and dug his nails from Achilles’ upper back down to his waist where he held tight on either side and squeezed up towards his ribs. Achilles hung his head closer to Patroclus’ ear and let out a moan that sent shivers down Patroclus’ back. Achilles slid one of his hands – his other still supporting some of his weight so as not to crush Patroclus – down to remove the remaining clothes off of both of them. He exposed Patroclus first and was met with some resistance from their interlaced legs that did not allow for the clothes to come off properly.

 

They both laughed at the struggle.

 

“Damn, we were on a roll too,” Patroclus teased as Achilles sat up on his knees.

 

“Who says we’re not?” Achilles replied as he put both of Patroclus’ legs to one side of his body and slipped the rest of the clothes off his body. He proceeded to do the same to himself which left them both bare and fully exposed. Patroclus had sat up on his elbows to watch as Achilles removed the last of his clothing. All he could think was that Achilles was in fact the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. Even now, in the darkness he could see Achilles’ skin which glowed in the now moonlight. His body was even more defined than when they had first arrived on the mountain, which only enhanced his godlike appearance.

 

This was the first time that either of them had undressed with the intention to lay together. Any time that they were nude was because they had gone to the lake or they were getting changed. They had never undressed each other either and all of a sudden, their nakedness was embarrassing for Patroclus who tried to hide his body with his hands.

 

“Don’t hide from me,” Achilles cooed softly. “You’re beautiful.”

 

He grabbed a hold of both of his hands and slowly raised them above his head as he lay them both back down. Achilles straddled Patroclus’ hips and rolled his own once again. The new sensation of their sex rubbing together was new and quite explosive.

 

“You’re perfect” Achilles kissed Patroclus’ cheek. “And strong” he kissed the other. “And mine” he kissed his nose. “And best of all,” he paused to make sure that he was looking at him, “the most important person in the world to me.” He finished with an open kiss as he let his hands travel back down to their original position.

 

They started where they left off which caused Patroclus to moan and squirm like he had earlier which blew away his insecurities in an instant. He didn’t hesitate to grab a hold of Achilles’ now fully naked bottom and squeeze as hard as he could. He wanted to feel every part of this beautiful boy – no, man – before he even dared to ask or proceed with what they were both wanting so badly. It was a surprise that neither boy had come yet from all the friction they were creating with just the movements of their bodies up against one another. Both of their erections were pressed against one another and after a moment of trying to find the right pace, Achilles held both of them in his hand and pumped with each upward thrust.

 

“Wait,” Patroclus gasped out, fully out of breath and knowing full well that he did not want to finish this way. “Let me be on top.” He said this, looking Achilles straight in the face but not being able to stop from blushing.

 

“I…” Achilles stuttered surprised by the sudden request, “am I doing bad?” he asked getting up off of him so that they could both sit.

 

“No! Of course not! My gods you’re doing amazing,” Patroclus said pushing Achilles down. “I just…” more blushing, “want to do something.”

 

Achilles understood and just nodded his head to give his consent. Now it was Patroclus who was straddling Achilles who had his knees bent so that Patroclus had a sort of back rest.

 

“Tell me if you like this,” Patroclus told Achilles even though it came out with a slight inquisitive tone. Achilles just nodded and threw one hand behind his head so that he could see what was going on. With that, Patroclus latched onto Achilles’ neck and bit down followed by a gentle lick. Achilles inhaled forcefully which made his chest rise and grabbed a hold of Patroclus’ waist, connecting more parts of them. Patroclus placed one elbow next to Achilles’ head and let the other hand go down to Achilles’ stomach. He continued to kiss all around his neck and chest as his hand drew invisible figures on his belly and slowly made its way down closer to Achilles’ growing stiffness. Finally, after Achilles couldn’t take this teasing anymore, he let out a slightly desperate _Touch me_.

 

Patroclus was already ahead of him and made sure Achilles was watching when he licked his own hand, sticking two fingers in his own mouth and sucking just enough where his cheeks sunk in from the force. Achilles’ mouth fell open from this. He had never seen Patroclus do anything like that. All he could say was, “Please.”

 

Patroclus smiled and wrapped his hand around his lover. He began to stroke slowly from the base to the tip, all the while watching Achilles’ reaction, which were beautiful. The sensation was like nothing he had ever experienced. Patroclus applied varying pressure through each stroke, but would always apply more pressure at the and use his thumb to stroke the slit which was wet with precum. It was Achilles’ turn to squirm under Patroclus as he rocked his hips up towards him, matching the pace Patroclus had set that was slowly getting faster with every few strokes. Patroclus looked up from Achilles’ neck and made sure he was facing him when he let go of Achilles with one final long, hard stroke and a peck on the lips.

 

“Woah,” was all Achilles could manage to breath out.

 

Patroclus got up on all fours, knowing full well Achilles hadn’t finished. After letting Achilles play with his hair and give him small, quick kisses he told Achilles “I’m not done with you,” which made the beautiful boy’s face contort into a smile that was trying to hold back a look of incredibility, but his eyes betrayed him.

 

“Is that okay?” Patroclus asked, already sliding his body downwards.

 

“Yes,” Achilles whispered in awe at the sight of his lover not breaking eye contact as he slid his way down his body. Once Patroclus got to his bellybutton he paused, looked down and lightly licked around his hard stomach, nipping here and there where he now knew Achilles was especially sensitive. Achilles could only exhale at the sensation this caused that went directly to an already hard place between his legs. At this point, he was lying all the way down again so that he could use his hands to begin playing with Patroclus’ hair and stroke his face.

 

Patroclus had never done anything like this before and was secretly terrified, but which every touch and positive reciprocation he got from Achilles he gained more confidence. He lay on his belly and rest his hands on either side of Achilles’ side, getting closer to the hardness still leaking precum. With one final kiss to Achilles’ inner thigh, he paused, looked up at him and finally took the head into his mouth and held the base with his hand.


	5. Last Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's the fateful night before they go off to Troy. Neither boy knows, yet the passion they share says otherwise. Hope you like it!

Patroclus, unsure of how best to do it and trusting his instincts, continued down his length and attempted to swallow it whole. With his tongue pressed all the way against Achilles, he almost got all the way down, but had to pull back before he choked from his own in-expertise. 

Achilles let out a strangled moan of pleasure and dug his heels into the ground below. 

"Hnngh" He gasped. "Fuck" an arm thrown over his eyes in pleasure. 

Each exclamation corresponded to the all of two things Patroclus had done to him. Patroclus couldn't help but look up at Achilles from where he was - cock in mouth, laying on top of Achilles, one hand on his balls and the other gripping the hips that supported him - and give a low laugh after hearing the first "fuck". 

Patroclus kept stroking along while taking as much of Achilles in his mouth in and out at a comfortable pace. He began sucking as he reached the tip and popping off at the end. If achilles weren't so sexually sedated, he might have laughed, but the sensation that came with the noise was incredible. His arms which he had thrown behind his head, were now fully reaching towards Patroclus' hair and his hands caressed Patroclus' beautiful face. 

"haa...ah. Aah." *small gasp* Achilles sat up abruptly, making Patroclus sit up on his outstretched arms in alarm. At that moment Achilles came and tried to cover his ejaculation as to not get any on Patroclus. *slow gasping*

"I am so sorry!" Achilles whispered mortified. 

Patroclus laughed softly and brought himself to his knees to look into Achilles' eyes.

"It's okay. It's a compliment really" He replied smugly. This caused Achilles to playfully swat Patroclus in the shoulder. Patroclus just leaned in and kissed Achilles with an open mouth. Achilles reciprocated, and matched the vigor. Patroclus had sat himself in between Achilles' open legs and was now being wrapped by those legs in a full body hug. This made Patroclus laugh into the kiss and hold him more closely.

Achilles kissed more deeply and eventually broke the kiss to say, "Thank you."

"For what?" Patroclus asked breathlessly.

"Everything. You're wonderful." With this he unwrapped his legs and motioned for Patroclus to lie down in his belly. Patroclus looked at him with a question is his eyes but did so anyway. Achilles sat back next to Patroclus' prone body. He began to massage his shoulder and back which got a satisfied groan from Patroclus. Patroclus laid his head in his hands and allowed his eyes to close in serenity. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Achilles inquired playfully.

Patroclus made a slurping noise as if he were pulling back drool and said, "superbly".

"Can I touch you lower?" Achilles asked, bringing his hands closer to his ass.

"Yes, please" Patroclus condoned. 

Achilles began massaged his cheeks and legs.

"I want to eat you out" Achilles said in a soft tone.

Patroclus lifted his head at this and turned enough to see Achilles. Their eyes met and Patroclus reached next to him to touch Achilles' face with the hand he wasn't resting on. 

"Please do" was all Achilles needed to hear to climb on his boyfriends back and kiss him from a sideways position. After kissing like that, Achilles reached a hand down to Patroclus' ass and squeezed before kissing down his back. Achilles ended up facing Patroclus' ass and he was dying to try it. Achilles spread Patroclus just enough to expose Patroclus. Achilles ran his tongue from Patroclus' taint towards up his back. This caused Patroclus to push back into Achilles' mouth and expose his hard erection. 

"Do that again" Achilles said, referring to the position Patroclus was just in. Patroclus got on his knees but let the rest of his body drop to the ground. The vulnerability of the position was alluring and only brought Achilles back with more haste. He continued to lick and suck at Patroclus' exposed hole, and wrapped a warm hand around Patroclus' member. With each suckle, he stroked his cock which made Patroclus wince into his hands. 

"Ha...haaa.....hhhha.....ah......mmnn....ah" was all Patroclus could say with the sensation that he was feeling. Achilles was determined to give him pleasure and by the gods was he doing an amazing job. 

"Achilles..." Patroclus gasped.

"Yeah?" Achilles asked looking down from his position.

Patroclus turned his head to one side to catch a glimpse of the one who was causing him so much pleasure. 

"Don't stop" Patroclus grinned.

With that Achilles turned Patroclus around by pulling his legs back down and flipping. This made Patroclus giggle and try to sit up to meet Achilles in a kiss. Instead he was pulled by the hips into the air ass first. He had his weight on his shoulders and his legs hanging off of either of Achilles' shoulders. Patroclus put his hands on the floor to keep balance and started seeing stars the second Achilles dove face first into his ass.This time, Achilles probed a tongue inside which made Patroclus moan in pleasure. Achilles was relinquishing in the noises that Patroclus was making. It only encouraged him to do better. Drool was coming down his face and onto Patroclus' exposed body which made the sensation even more sensitive for Patroclus. Once Achilles had supported Patroclus well enough with one hand, his other went for Patroclus' cock again and began pumping. 

"Haaa....mmmhhh...I'm gonna....." Patroclus couldn't get the rest of the sentence out and instead moaned in pleasure. Achilles knew what he meant though, and kept the rhythm so that Patroclus could finish. Sure enough, in the next moments, Patroclus let out a low cry and finished onto his own belly.

Achilles let Patroclus down gently and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How was that?" Achilles asked. Laying down on top of Patroclus.

"It was..." he stops for a breath, "I don't know, explicit".

Both laughed at the pause and held each other tight. Achilles went to kiss Patroclus and stopped halfway, "Is it okay if I kiss you after... you know?"

"I don't care"

They kissed for longer and kept their bodies intertwined as they held each other. They would later try again, but found that they were both so tired that they decided to just cuddle and chat into the night.

Chiron would be waking them up in the morning, they would finally get the command to go to Troy. This might be the last time Patroclus and Achilles have time to themselves. In a way, they both knew this that night, and that is why they did not discuss the war or anything else. They simply enjoyed each others company and relished in the touch of each other's embrace. Throughout the night, they would kiss and chat, but eventually they fell asleep inside that cave that was away from anyone's piercing gaze - godly or otherwise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take it slow because honestly, as someone who dove in too quickly into my first LGTBQ relationship, this is a much better way to begin a romantic relationship. Even if they are naked, but whatever.


End file.
